


Es gibt immer Idioten

by Skywalker0800



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalker0800/pseuds/Skywalker0800
Summary: Der Uni Professor Obi Wan wird von seinen Problem Schülern wegen seiner Ehe mit Anakin bedroht. Das Problem spitzt sich zu. Der Lehrer fürchtet um seine Familie.





	1. Chapter 1

Es war früh am Morgen als das Telefon klingelte, als Luke sich mit seiner Zwillingsschwester Leia stritt. Es roch nach Kaffee und Pfannkuchen. Ein Mann in schwarzen T-Shirt Und dunkel roter Schlafhose trat barfuß in die Küche. Er sah sich mit graugrünen, müden Augen um. Das nervige Gerät ging wieder los. Der Mann zog das Telefon unter einen Haufen Pferde Zeitungen hervor und sagte mit leiser stimme: „ Leia kleine räum deine Hefte weg“. Das dunkel haarige Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und sah zu ihren Bruder. Der Mann ging auf den weg zur Tür und ans Telefon. Luke sah Leia an und sagte: „ Wette es ist Ahsoka“. Leia schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „ Onkel Owen“. Luke grinste und reichte ihr seine Hand. Leia ergriff die Hand ihres Bruders und sagte: „ Um dein Taschengeld“. Luke nickte und wandte sich seinen Frühstück zu. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörten die zwei: „ Ja und was willst du nun machen Brüderchen?“ Leia grinste schräge und trat ihren Bruder unter den Holztisch gegens Schienbein. Luke meckerte: „ aaua du dumme Kuh“. Leia zog eine Fratze und warf mit Pfannkuchen Stücke. Luke duckte sich und schrie: „ Dad! Leia schmeißt mit Essen! Daaad!“ Der Mann kam in die Küche und nahm den Mädchen den Teller ab. Das Kind sah ihn an. Der rot Schopf sagte ins Telefon: „ Ja und oh man. Mmh so und ah soso. Er sah seine Kinder mahnend an. Leia reagierte mit einen lauten schrillen Schreien. Der Mann verzog das Gesicht und hielt sich sein freies Ohr zu. In dem Moment warf Luke einen ganzen Pfannkuchen nach seiner Schwester. Die stürzte schreiend um den Tisch auf ihren Bruder. Der Mann kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel und zischte: „ Kinder.“ Er legte auf und sagte mit lautet Lehrer Stimme: „ Leia Skynobi und Luke Skynobi sofort auf hören und Zähne putzen ich bin in 10 Minuten zu Kontrolle da. Die zwei hörten auf zu streiten und riefen entsetzt: „ Aber Dad!“ Der schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte Richtung Bad. Die Kinder gingen los. Im Flur begann Leia ihren Bruder zu schubsen. Der genervte Mann nahm sich einen Kaffee und ließ sich auf einen Hocker fallen. Im breiten Hausflur rief eine vertraute Stimme: „ Guten Morgen“. Der Mann in der Küche grinste. Ein schlanker großer Mann mit Braunen Locken und hellblauen Augen kam in die Küche und zog dem Kleineren im einen Kuss. Der rot Schopf fragte: „ Und wie war’s mein Lieber ?“ Der größer der Männer nahm sich Kaffee und Pfannkuchen während er sagte: „ Da war ein alter Mann der dachte er sei Kanzler und wollte ein Imperium aufbauen. Der sagte mir dauert ich solle mich zur Dunkelheit bekennen.“ Der Bärtige Mann grinste über seine Tasse hinweg und sagte: „ Wie Traurig“. Der jüngere der beiden murmelte mit vollen Mund: „ Ach sei doch Still“. Der Mann in dunkelroter Schlafhose grinste ihn an und ging zum Bad. Luke und Leia waren grade dabei sich mit ihren Zahnbürsten zu bekämpften. Der Mann lehnte im Türrahmen und sah zu wie Lukes blaue Zahnbürste gegen Leias rote Zahnbürste kreuzte. Die zwei lachten. „ Das ist kein putzen“, ermahnte er die Kinder. Die zwei zuckten zusammen und sahen zur Tür. Aus der Küche kam eine Stimme: „ Obi Wan!“ Leia grinste und sagte: „ Er meint dich Dad“. Der Mann sah sie genauso dumm an wie sie hin und sagte: „ Ich weiß ich kann hören“. Luke putzte schnell fertig und rannte in Schlafanzug aus der Tür in die Küche. Obi Wan sah den blonden Jungen nach. Leia putzte auch zu Ende und ging mit ihren Vater wieder in die Küche. Luke saß auf den Schoß von dem immer noch essenden Mann. Er sah Obi Wan an und fragte: „ Was macht ihr gleich noch“. Obi Wan nippte n seinen Kaffee und antwortete: „ Einkaufen.“ Leia protestierte: „ Ich will nicht mit. Dummes Einkaufen“. Sie schmollte. Mit verschrecken Armen und einen trampeln der Füße. Luke sprang vom Schoß und rannte mit den Worten: „ Ja shoppen in sein Zimmer.“


	2. Es gibt immer Idioten

“ Leia meckerte: „ Ich komme nur mit wenn ich ein Pony bekomme“. Sie legte ihre Hände an ihre Hüfte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Obi Wan sah sein Mann an und sagte: „ Anakin kümmere dich um deine bockige Tochter“. Anakin grinste und sprach zwischen zwei schlucke Kaffee: „ Auch deine Skynobi“. Obi Wan grinste: „ Ich weiß“, sagte Er und ging. Leia stand immer noch da im Weißen Nachthemd und rosa Einhorn Hausschuhe. Sie sah rüber zu ihren Vater. Der gähnte laut und trank sein Kaffee. Sie ging zum Tisch und fragte: „ Dad was ist jetzt mit dem Pony?“ Anakin verschluckte sich an sein Kaffee und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er sagte mit rauer husten stimme: „ Nein!“ Sie schmollte wieder. Anakin zeigte in Richtung Treppe rauf wo sich ihr Zimmer befand. Leia schnaufte und sagte bockig: „ Bor dann komme ich mit zu diesen dummen Einkaufen.“ Sie trampelte sauer aus der Küche.

Obi Wan kam in die Küche zurück. Er trug eine schwarze Hose die ihn bis zu den Waden ging und ein weißes T-Shirt. Sein weiches Haar war nach hinten gekämmt. In seiner Hand hielt er schwarze Flip Flops. In den rötlichen Haar steckte eine Sonnenbrille. Anakin stand auf und ging auf sein Mann zu. Obi Wan sah zu ihn auf und lehnte sich in die Umarmung. Er schloss die Augen. Anakin drückte ihn und gab ihn ein Kuss auf das glatte Haare. Er atmete tief ein. Das Kupferhaar roch leicht nach Zimt. Obi Wan hob den Kopf als er hörte wie die Kinder die Treppe runter kamen. Er schnaufte, Anakin grinste. Luke kam in weißer knie langer Hose und weißes Muskel Shirt die Treppen ruter. Er trug Sandalen. Leia folgte ihn in weißen Kleid bis zu den Knien und schwarzer Leggins. Ihre Haar war an jeder Seite zu Schnecken gedreht. Sie trug Glitzer Sneakers. Obi Wan sah seine Kinder an und fragte: „ Fertig?“ Die zwei nickten. Anakin gähnte erneut und sagte: „ Ich gehe Schlafen“. Obi Wan sah sein Mann an und drückte ihn ein Kuss auf den Mund. Anakins Augen flatterten zu und er erwiderte den Kuss. Die Zwillinge verzogen das Gesicht und Leia sagte mit ekel in der Stimme: „ Bäää ihr seit so peinlich.“ Luke nickte zustimmend und machte ein Geräusch das sich wie ein quietschen an hörte. Anakin grinste schief und löste sich von ihn. Obi Wan warf Leia die Auto Schlüssel zu und sagte: „ Wer zu erst am Auto ist darf es aufschließen“. Seine Stimme klang dabei mit einer Überzeugung die Anakin zum Lachen brachte. Luke schnaubte: „ Daaaaad wir sind 6 Jahre und nicht 6 Monate.“ Leia schubste ihn und sagte: „ Mit 6 Monate kann keiner ein Auto öffnen du Esel“. Obi Wan warf einen scharfen Blick auf Heyden der den Kopf schüttelte und zur Treppe ging. Obi Wan nickte Richtung Tür und die Kinder rannten raus. 

Luke und Leia rannten in den Laden und verschwanden hinter Regale und Menschen. Ein leichter Schauer kroch Obi Wan den Nacken runter als ihn die kühle Luft des Ladens traf. Er schnappte sich ein Korb und ging summend zum Gemüse. Eine Frau sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen an. Sie schenkte ihn ein Fotolächeln und griff nach einer Aubergine. Er grinste kurz zurück und sah sich nachdenklich die Tomaten an. Im Laden war es Kühl und voller Menschen. Ein Pop Song lief um für die richtige Stimmung an Kopfschmerzen zu sorgen. Der Geruch von sandigen Gemüse verhedderte sich mit süßen Tomaten und Paprika Duft. Die Frau blickte ihn wieder an und strich ihre langen schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr. Ihre langen glänzenden Nägel drohten in die Aubergine zu Boden. Obi Wan räusperte sich und wollte grade mit den Tomaten und etwas Ingwer gehen als sie sagte: „ Hey ich bin Judy“. Er nickte und antwortete: „Hallo Judy“. Sie hörte sofort den Englischen Akzent und grinste breit. Doch ihr Lächeln verschwand als ihr Blick auf ein breiten Goldring fiel. Er verfolgte ihren Blick und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. In dem Moment kam Luke und rief: „ Dad ich brauche vier Dollar“.


	3. Es gibt immer Idioten

Der Rotblonde sah sein Sohn an und fragte: „ Für Was?“ Der Junge wollte grade antworten als Judy fragte: „ Dein Sohn?“ Obi Wan sah sie an und nickte. Aus einer ganz anderen Ecke tauchte Leia auf und rief: „ Dad ich“. Obi Wan grinste und fragte: „ vier Dollar?“ Das Kind blieb stehen und nickte. Er schnaufte und sagte: „ Zeigt mir was ihr wollt“. Die Kinder sahen sich grinsend an und zogen ihn mit. Er sah über seine Schulter und nickte Judy nett zu. Sie sah ihn nach. 

Anakin wurde von ein nervigen Klingen geweckt. Verschlafen sah er sich um. Es war das Handy von seinem Mann das auf dem Nachttisch zappelte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wischte er über den Bildschirm und sagte: „ Skynobi?“ eine vertraute Stimme fragte: „ Anakin?“ „ Hmmm“,war die Antwort. Die Männerstimme fragte: „ Ist mein Bruder da?“ „ Mmmh“, war Anakins Antwort auf diese Frage. Die Stimme knurrte und sprach mit strengem Akzent und sehr autoritär: Anakin Schlaf nicht ein ich muss mit Obi Wan sprechen“. Doch Anakin war wieder eingeschlafen. Das Handy lag neben sein Kopf und die Stimme fluchte bevor das Gespräch beendet wurde. 

Obi Wan drückte die Haustür mit seinen Fuß auf und schleppte drei Papier Tüten rein. Anakin kam mit einer Haarpracht die an ein Vogelnest erinnerte und nur in Kartiert Schlafhose runter. Der ältere der beiden stellte die Tüten in die Küche und grinste breit als er zwei Arme spürte die sich um seine Taille wickelten. Anakin drückte sich an sein Mann und fragte: „ Wo sind die Kinder?“ Hmm ... bei einen Freund im Garten spielen“, sagte der ältere und lehnte sich an. Anakin summte und fragte: „ Duschen?“ Obi Wan grinste breit und antworte: „ Wenn du alles ausräumst.“ Anakin verdrehte die Augen und nickte. Obi Wan löste sich aus dem Griff und verschwand. 

Anakin ließ sich neben Obi Wan auf die Couch fallen und keuchte. Obi Wan sah von seinen Laptop und den Haufen Zettel auf und fragte: „ Schlafen die zwei?“ Anakin nickte und fragte seufzend: „ Was machst Du?“ Der rot Schopf kratzte sich am Bart und antwortete: „ Ach nur etwas für meine neuen Klassen.“ Der jüngere Mann nickte und verschwand in die Küche um gleich wider neben sein Mann zu erscheinen mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Rotwein. Obi Wan sah zu den Wein und fragte: „ Hab ich was verpasst?“ Anakin sah verwirrt aus und sagte zögernd als Ob er selber überlegt: „ Nein mein Lieber“. Obi Wan hing halb auf der Couch und grinste. Er sah müde aus. Anakin setzte sich zu ihm und meckerte: „ Musst du wie ein Penner auf der Couch sitzen oder wie du das nennen magst.“ Obi Wan grinste noch mehr und sah ihn mit Unfug in den Augen an. Anakin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der rot haarige deutete auf den Wein. Anakin nickte und öffnete die Flasche und stellte sie auf den kleinen Runden Tisch. Nach einiger Zeit sahen die zwei Männer zum Fernseher und schüttelten beide den Kopf, als sie eine Werbung für einen neuen Film sahen. Obi Wan sah zu Anakin und fragte: „ Warum ist der Fernseher überhaupt an?“ Anakin hatte keine Antwort und zuckte mit den Schultern. Beide suchten nach der Fernbedienung. Obi Wan kroch über Anakin um unter ein Kissen zu schauen. Anakin drückte ihn zur Seite und schaute unter sich nach. Die zwei verknoteten sich fast auf der Couch. Beide wussten das es ihnen nicht half und sie auch nicht wirklich suchten. Anakin küsste den Ingwer. Der unterbrach den Kuss und fragte: „ Schlafzimmer oder Küche?“ Anakin zog ihn wieder zu sich und Küsste ihn. Seine Hände fummelte an Obi Wans Hosenkopf und er hauchte: „ Bett eindeutig Bett.“ Obi Wan nickte ohne sich zu lösen. Anakin kam sich auf einmal so bedürftig vor. Er packte den Ingwer und legte ihn über seine Schulter. Obi Wan kicherte und sah zur Weinflasche die leer auf den Tisch stand.


	4. Es gibt immer Idioten

Anakin ließ ihn aufs Bett fallen. Die Kühlen Lacken rochen frisch. Obi Wan stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und verfolgte jede Bewegung von seinen Partner. Der war dabei sich zu entkleiden. Obi Wan ließ sich ausgestreckt wieder nach hinten fallen und sagte: „ Helfe mir“. Er lachte leise. Anakin kroch auf ihn und zog ihn in einen langen, langsamen Kuss wehrend er ihn entkleidete. Die zwei lösten sich um Obi Wan komplett von Shirt und Hosen zu befreien. Sie stürzten wieder auf die Lacken. Anakin spürte eine Hand in sein Haar die sich in seinen locken verhedderte und stampft zog. Obi Wan zog ihn zu sich und Küsste ihn erneut. Anakin löste sich von den Kuss und beugte sich zum Nachtisch. Er öffnete eine Schublade und zog eine kleine Flasche mit Öl raus. Obi Wan grinste als er sah wie sich die Flüssigkeit um Anakins Finger legte. Der jüngere Mann positionierte sich wieder zwischen den Beinen des Ingwers und zog seine Hüfte in den richtigen Winkel. Obi Wan gab ein knurren von sich als er einen Finger an seiner Öffnung spürte: „ Anakin beugte sich zu ihn vor und Küsste ihn. Ein kurzes zucken ging durch Obi Wan Körper als der Finger in ihn rutschte. Aus dem Knurren wurde schnell ein leises wimmern nach mehr. Aus einen Finger wurden zwei und dann drei. Obi Wan zuckte und windetet sich unter Anakin. Er schlang seine Beine um sein Mann und krallte sich ins Lacken als Anakin den Süßen Punkt in ihn traf, denn Obi Wan weinen ließ. Anakin zog sich zurück und betrachtete sich kurz seinen Mann der ihn mit dunklen Augen an sah und auf ihn wartete. Er liebte diesen Blick und er liebte jede einzelne Sommersprosse auf der blassen Haut. Anakin ersetzte seine Finger durch sich selbst. Er gab ein heiseres Stöhnen von sich als er die Hitze und enge seines Mannes spürte. Obi Wan keuchte. Seine Augen schlossen sich und seine Hände suchten etwas zu fest halten. Der langsame Rhythmus wurde Härter und schneller genau wie Obi Wans keuchen und Stöhnen. Sein Schwanz stand hart und schmerzhaft und bettelte nach Aufmerksamkeit. Anakin spürte den Schweiß der ihn den Rücken entlang rann. Seine Rechte Hand schob sich von Obi Wans Hüfte zu dessen Schwanz. Der Ingwer wimmerte als er die langen Finger um sein Schwanz spürte. Seine Haut war verschwitzt. Anakins Hand begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Obi Wan spürte wie nahe er der Kante war und ließ sich genüsslich über sie schieben. Er kam mit einen Lust erfüllten Stöhnen und etwas was wohl der Name seines Mannes sein sollte. Anakin sah auf die Unordnung auf Obi Wans Bauch und seiner Hand und nach ein paar weitern stoßen die mit leichten wimmern begleitet wurden kam auch Anakin mit einen keuchen und schnaufen in ihn . Er sackte auf Obi Wan und keuchte. Der Ingwer streichelte sein nasses locken Haar und sah zu ihn runter. Anakin richtete sich nach ein paar Minuten auf und schleppte sich neben Obi Wan. Mit einen dumpfen: „ Oh man“, Schloss er die Augen. Obi Wan zog etwas vom Tisch. Es war eine Papierrolle. Er wischte sich sauber und gab Anakin die Rolle. Der nahm die Rolle und ließ sie neben Bett fallen. Obi Wan grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Er zog sich die dünne Decke um die Hüfte und ging zum Balkon den man nur vom Schlafzimmer aus betreten konnte. Er sah zu Anakin der sich zusammen rollte und leise murmelte: „ Solltest du nicht auf hören“. Obi Wan grinste, griff in seine Hosentasche und zog eine Schachtel Zigaretten raus. Er öffnete sie nahm das Feuerzeug raus und ging auf den Balkon. Die heiße Luft traf ihn als würde man in einen Backofen starren. Leise lehnte er die Glastür an und beugte sich auf das Geländer. Es war dunkel. Doch der Verkehr und die Menschen waren immer noch aktive beschäftigt. Neon Werbung glühte auf und verschwand. Obi Wan vermisste plötzlich die Stille und dachte an Schottland und ein kleines Steinhaus mit Garten und ein paar Scharfen und ein Hund. Er rauchte auf und ließ ein seufzen los. Anakin tauchte auf und fragte: „ Alles gut?“ Der andere Mann zuckte zusammen und packte sich am Kopf.


	5. Es gibt immer Idioten

Er fuhr rum und blickte zu sein Mann auf. Der grinste schief. „Mach das nicht nochmal. Teufel wie schaffst du das so leise zu sein“. Seine Stimme zitterte. Anakin zog an der Decke die immer noch elegant um Obi Wans Hüfte gewickelt war. Anakin war ohne Decke oder sonstiges raus gekommen. Sie gingen wieder rein und legten sich hin. Anakin keuchte als der Wecker schon 01:00 Uhr anzeigte. Er dachte nur er muss um fünf ins Krankenhaus zur Schicht. Obi Wan dachte bei den Blick auf die Uhr nur scheiße um sechs auf stehen und die Kinder zu Schule bringen und dann selber zu seinen Klassen. Die Sommerferien waren vorbei. 

Anakin hörte ein schrilles piepen und seinen Mann der jämmerlich klagte: „ Mach das es aufhört“. Er stellte den Wecker ab und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Obi Wan zog sich die Decke über die Ohren und schlief wieder ein. Anakin war grade mit dem duschen und anziehen fertig als es vor dem Haus Hupte. Er knurrte und schnappte sich Schlüssel und Portmonee von Regal stopfte sie in ein Rucksack und stolperte über eine Lego Burg vor der Haustür. Fluchend kam er raus und sah den roten Wagen von Padmé. Er grinste und verstaute sein Handy in seinen Rucksack. Als er sich in das Auto setzte schoss ihn der Geruch von Vanille und Lavendel entgegen. Er rümpfte die Nase und murmelte: „ Guten Morgen.“ Padmé sah ihn fröhlich und wach an sie war leicht geschminkt. Ihre dunklen, langen Locken waren zum Zopf gebunden und zeigten ihre großen silbernen Ohrringe. Sie trug ein gelbes Sommerkleid mit Spitze. Anakin schnallte sich an und sie fuhren vom Hof. 

Obi Wan fingerte nach dem Wecker und stellte ihn ab. Er setzte sich auf und reckte sich. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und die Zwillinge standen fertig und total überdreht in sein Schlafzimmer. Luke plapperte und Leia tänzelte rum als ob sie müsste. Obi Wan zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte verschlafen: „ Frühstück.“ Die zwei nickten und liefen in die Küche. Obi Wan schlotze in die Küche und machte ihn Müsli mit Obst und einen Kakao. Als die zwei aßen machte er ihr essen für die Schule. Dann verschwand er um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Als er wider in die Küche kam ging sein Blick auf die Armbanduhr und er zischte leise. Leia sah ihn an. Er grinste und tickte mit den Finger auf die Uhr. Luke schob seine leere Schüssel weg und schnappte sich sein Rucksack. Er zog sich Sandalen an und sagte: „ Ich bin so weit“. Leia schnappte sich rosa Ballarinas. Wehrend sie zur Tür gingen zog sie ihre Schuhe an. Obi Wan schnappte sich seine schwarzen Sneakers und gingen zum Auto. 

Anakin saß grade vor dem PC und versuchte eine Patienten Akte zu finden. Padmé kam mit zwei Kaffee rein und setzte sich auf den Tisch. Anakin griff nach den Kaffee und sagte: „ Danke kleine“. Sie räusperte sich und sagte: „ Im Krankenhaus bin Ich für dich Frau Dr. Amidala.“ Er nickte und nahm einen großen Schluck. Sofort stellte er ihn weg mit den Worten: „ Autsch der ist Heiß.“ Padmé lachte und sagte: „ Du kannst gleich mal mit kommen zu Herrn Bings.“ Anakin ließ die Schultern hängen und nickte. Jetzt wollte er sich den heißen Kaffee ins Gesicht schütten um über den Boden zur Notaufnahme zu kriechen. Er stellte sich vor wie der Chirurg Dr. Dooku ihn den Arm ab trennte und er nicht arbeiten könne. Er musste leicht Grinsen bei dem Gedanken das Dooku eine Art Lichtschwert oder Messer benutzen würde. Padmés Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken und er ging ihr nach. 

Obi Wan ging zügig zurück zu sein Auto und fuhr los. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy. Er schnaufte und ging ran in der Hoffnung er wird jetzt nicht von der Polizei angehalten weil er beim fahren Telefoniert. Er sah auf die volle Straße und sagte: „ Tine es ist wie immer toll dich zu hören aber ich fahre grade“. Sie lachte und sagte: „ Dir auch ein guten Morgen kleines Haustier.“


	6. Es gibt immer Idioten

Er verdrehte die Augen und fragte: „ Was willst Du?“ Sie antwortete: „ Nun mein Hübscher Kerl ich wollte fragen ob Mace heute mit den Zwillingen spielen kam?“ Obi Wan setzte den Blinker und schnaubte. Er kratzte sich am Bart und sagte: „ Ich weiß nicht du solltest Ahsoka anrufen. Sie holt die zwei nachher ab. Tine fauchte. „ Hmm okay Obi Wan ich melde mich später nochmal“, sagte die Stimme und legte auf. Obi Wan parkte und dachte o bitte nicht. Er stellte sein Handy auf stumm und ließ es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Er hatte jetzt noch sieben Minuten um zu seinen Klassenraum zu kommen. Als er die privat Universität betrat kam ihn sein Alter Freund Vos entgegen. Er grinste und sagte: „ Skynobi.“ Obi Wan nickte und rief: „ Sag das du Kaffee in deiner Tasse hast“. Der braun Heutige Mann mit den dunklen Mandelaugen und den schwarzen Dreadlocks nickte. Obi Wan nahm ihn die Tasse ab mit den Satz: „ Sehr gut mein Freund“. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Klasse. Vos breitete die Arme aus und rief: „ Du hasst mich“. Obi Wan grinste und sagte: „ Nein mein Freund ich liebe dich platonisch“. Vos lachte. Die Studenten sahen sie an. Manche lachten nur. Obi Wan ging in die Klasse und wartete auf seine Schüler. Sein Blick fiel auf die große Wanduhr und er fragte sich warum sein Geschichtskurs um 10:00 Uhr sein musste. Nachmittags Unterricht war ihn lieber. Er setzte sich seine Brille auf und sah sich die Liste der Studenten an die an seinem Kurs teilnehmen. Langsam und laut redend trafen die Studenten ein. Er stellte sich an die Tafel und schrieb in einer echt scheußlichen Handschrift Prof. Skynobi dran. Als sich alle gesetzt haben sahen sie ihn an. Er stellte sich auf ein mal vor das die jungen Menschen Außerirdische sind und er müsse sie jetzt belehren wie ein Meister. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er begann die Namen auf zu rufen.

Anakin war grade damit fertig Bettpfannen zu sammeln und sie auf einen Wagen zu stapeln. Er dachte darüber nach wie es wäre wenn Padmé eine Königen wäre wie wohl ihr Land oder Planet hieß und ob Tine da auch ihre Frau ist oder eine Sklavin oder eine Herzogin genau wie sie von Padmé genannt wurde. 

Ahsoka grinste und sagte: „ So und das ist eure Lehrerin?“ Luke grinste sie an und sagte: „ Ja Ms. Unduli ist so nett“. Leia gähnte und fragte: „ Fahren wir zu dir oder nach Hause?“ Ahsoka überlegte kurz und sagte: „ Zu mir und dann machen wir Spagetti Bolognese mit super viel Käse ja“. Leia grinste und nickte. Sie sah zu Luke und sagte: „ und für mein Held der kein Fleisch isst eine Kräuter Käse soße?“ Luke grinste und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Als sie alle drei in Ahsokas Jeep kletterten sagte Luke: „ Shoka ich würde dich heiraten aber ich habe schon mit Han ein Deal.“ Die junge Frau zog die Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „ O nein Luke jetzt muss ich Leia Heiraten. Luke lachte und Leia schüttelte den Kopf. Ahsoka lachte und fuhr vom Parkplatz. 

Anakin klingelte bei Ahsoka um von Bail die Tür geöffnet zu bekommen. Er grinste und sagte: „ Hey Ani Anakinky“. Anakin grinste und dachte sich immer der gleiche dumme Spruch. Kaum war er im Flur kamen die zwei Kinder wild auf ihn zu. Luke stolperte in seine Arme und fragte: „ Dad können wir am Wochenende bei Shoka bleiben?“ Anakin sah die kleine Frau mit den weiß blauen Haaren an. Sie nickte und sagte: „ Ich habe ihnen ein DVD Abend versprochen“. Anakin sah zu Leia die nickte eifrig und er schnaufte: „ Okay“. Die Kinder gaben sich high Five. 

Es war später Nachmittag als Obi Wan nach Hause kam. Die Kinder spielten Memory und Anakin war grade da bei Wäsche zu waschen. Obi Wan ließ sich müde auf die breite hellgrauen Couch fallen. Auf einmal schrie Leia: „ Du hast geschummelt.“


	7. Es gibt immer Idioten

Und ein Streit brach aus. Anakin kam aus der Waschküche und ging zu seinen Mann der müde aus sah. Anakin Wuste das Obi Wan nach dem Unterricht auf niemanden Bock hatte. Er sammelte das Spiel auf und sagte: „ So raus in den Garten mit euch.“ Die zwei wussten das man mit ihm nicht verhandeln kann und gingen mit bösen blicken in den Garten. 

Kurze Zeit später fand Anakin, Obi Wan im Garten mit den Kindern Fußball spielend. Er grinste und wurde sofort als Torwart eingespannt. Es dauerte nicht lange da klingelte es. Obi Wan sah Anakin an und sagte: „ Tine“. Sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich bei dem Namen. Anakin schluckte schwer und spannte sich an. Kaum war der Name ausgesprochen kam sie ums Haus in den Garten. Mace war mit ihr und rannte gleich zu Luke und Leia. Anakin fragte: „ Herzogin was können zwei bescheidene Männer für eure wohl durchlauchteste tun?“ Seine geschwollene Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus. Sie zog eine perfekt gezupfte, dünne Augenbraue hoch und Sah mit ihren Katzen ähnlichen Augen Obi Wan an. Der sah zu allen Seiten und dachte sich. Ich hab da ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Anakin sah aus als hätte er ein Geistesblitz und sagte schnell: „ Ich muss mich ums Abendessen kümmern.“ Obi Wan sah ihn flehend an doch Anakin war schon dabei zu verschwinden. Tine ging auf den Kupfer Kopf zu und packte ihn an der Schulter. Ihre Nägel bohrten sich durchs Hemd in seine Haut. Er gab ein jammern und wimmern von sich und sah sie mit Schmerz verzerrten Blick an. Tine grinste böse und verfestigte ihren Griff. Sie sagte: „ Kleines Haustier ich möchte das du für zwei Stunden auf Mace aufpasst unser Babysitter ist krank oder hat ein Termin keine Ahnung irgend was halt. Ich muss in mein Laden. Um Meine neue Mode zu präsentieren und mein Engel kommt erst später aus dem Krankenhaus.“ Ich vertraue mein kleinen Schatz nur Amanda und euch zwei an.“ Obi Wan keuchte und sagte: „ Ja weißt du Santine eigentlich“, er brach im Satz ab und schrie als ihre Nägel sich weiter in ihn gruben. Mit heller, hoher Stimme klagte er: „ Ja klar passen wir auf“. Sie grinste und er atmete auf als ihre Nägel ihn verließen. Mit einer perfekten 180 Grad Drehung ging sie. Der Geschlagene Mann sah zu den drei Kindern und rieb sich die Schulter. 

Im Haus roch es nach frischen Tee und Gemüse. Anakin machte einen Salat und Knoblauchbrot zum Abendessen. 

Mace saß nach dem Abendessen auf dem Sofa mit Luke und spielte ein Karten Spiel. Die Tür ging auf und eine in Eile und Hektik gehüllte Padmé kam rein. Anakin sah sie an und fragte: „ Tee?“ Sie lehnte ab und sagte: „ Mace wir müssen uns beeilen Mama wartet auf uns.“ Der Junge sprang auf und schnappte bockig: „ Ich Will nicht.“ Padmé schnaufte. Obi Wan rief aus der Küche: „ Aber Leia und Luke müssen gleich Duschen und zu Bett. Morgen ist Schule“. Padmé nickte und schnappte sich das bockige Kind und verschwand so schnell wie sie auftauchte. Nach dem die Kinder sauber und im Bett waren rief Anakin ihn aus dem Bad. Obi Wan schob sein Laptop weg und ging zu sein Mann. Das Bad wurde von Kerzen erhellt und die Wanne war voll mit warmen Wasser. Anakin grinste breit und fragte: „ Herr Skynobi wollen Sie mit ihren Mann ein Bad nehmen?“ Obi Wan grinste und küsste ihn als Antwort. 

Die Woche zog sich schleppend dahin. Anakin sehnte sich nach den Wochenende. Obi Wan war in den üblichen Lehrer Stress verwickelt und die Kinder waren immer noch von ihrer Klasse begeistert. 

Es war Freitag Nachmittag als Ahsoka die Kinder abholte und Padmé und Tine zu ihnen Kam. Die Kinder verabschiedeten sich und Ahsoka tauschte böse Blicke mit Tine.


	8. Es gibt immer Idioten

Anakin begrüßte die zwei zu erst und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Obi Wan spannte sich an als er Tine sah und sagte: „ Likör ist im Schrank.“ Sie grinste und gab Padmé einen Kuss. Anakin setzte sich neben seinen Mann und legte seine Hand auf Obi Wans Bein. Unter der kleinen Berührung entspannte sich der ältere Mann. Padmé löste die leichte Spannung und fragte: „ Wein oder Whiskey?“ Die zwei Männer sahen sich an und dann zu Tine und zu Padmé und sagten: „ Whiskey“. Sie lachte und zog ein Schottischen Whiskey aus ihrer übergroßen Handtasche. Es dauerte nicht lange da waren die vier im Taxi und überließen Tine wo es hin ging. Anakin krempelte die Ärmel seines dunkel Lila Farbigen Hemd hoch. Obi Wan trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einer Britischen Flagge und eine hellblaue Jeans die abgegriffen aussah. Anakin seine schwarze Jeans war voller Löcher und Risse an den Beinen. Padmé war in weißen Kleid bis zu den Waden gekleidet und offenen Locken Haar. Ihre Frau war in dunkelblauen Kleid gekleidet was ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Ihre blonden kurzen Haare schimmerten und ihre grünen Augen funkelten. Sie trug ein goldenes Armband und die passende Kette. Ihre kleine schwarze Platte Handtasche lag steif auf ihren Schoß. Anakin saß neben den Fahrer und sah sein Mann durch den Rückspiegel an. Obi Wan saß zwischen den zwei Frauen und fühlte sich leicht krank. Padmé grinste ihn an. Tine sah mit gerümpfter Nase aus dem Fenster. Es war still trotz der Tatsache das sie alle angetrunken waren. Der Wagen hielt und die Blicke gingen alle zu Obi Wan. Der sah alle an und fragte: „ Ich?“ Es wurden lange Blicke getauscht und mit einen einheitlichen nicken wurde die Frage beantwortet. Obi Wan schnaufte und zog sein Portmonee. 

Den Club den sie betraten war voll von Menschen deren alter von 20 bis 50 reichte. Tine führte die kleine Gruppe zur Bar und übernahm die erste Runde. Die Musik war laut und nicht Obi Wans Geschmack. Anakin wurde von Padmé zum Tanzen genötigt. Die stickige Luft oder der Alkohol eins von beiden oder alles zusammen bewirkte das Obi Wan fragte: „ Tine ?“ Sie sah zu ihm und sagte: „ Ich Tanze nicht mit dir zu so einer, wie soll ich es sagen beschießen Musik“. Obi Wan antwortete: „ Ich wollte nicht mit dir…. Was das nennst du Musik für mich sind das nur Laute Töne.“ Sie lachte und schlug ihn auf den Rücken. Nach dem sie erheblich mehr tranken als sie eigentlich wollten fand Obi Wan sich zwischen einer Wand und seinen Mann wieder. Anakin biss und leckte an Obi Wans Hals. Die Hüften fest aneinander gepresst. Anakins Hände waren unter Obi Wans T-Shirt gewandert. Obi Wans Hände packten Anakins Hintern im festen griff. Der ältere Mann gab ein keuchen von sich als Anakin ihn seinen harten Schwanz gegen seinen eigenen drückte. Nur leichte Reibung und ein leises Stöhnen von Anakin.

Xanatos machte seine Freunde auf ihren Professor aufmerksam der Knutschend an der Wand stand. Er verzog das Gesicht als er bemerkte das sein Lehrer mit einen Mann rum machte. Ventress sah die zwei mit großen Augen an und brachte ein: „ Ach nein wie ekelhaft ist das“, raus. Xanatos nickte und sagte: „ Skynobi die Schwuchtel“. Sein Blick wanderte zu Opress der den Kopf schüttelte und seine Freunde zum Gehen auf forderte. Ventress schüttelte sich und hakte sich bei Opress ein. Die drei verschwanden lachend und lästernd aus den Club. 

Obi Wan öffnete die Augen und flüsterte Anakin ins Ohr: „ Ich glaube wir sollten nach Hause.“ Anakin grinste und Küsse ihn. Der Kuss wurde erwidert. Doch aus ein leichten knurren von Anakin wurde ein Quicken. Obi Wan öffnete erneut die Augen und sah in Tines Gesicht. Ihre Nägel hatten sich in Anakins Schulter gekrallt. Anakin ließ von sein Mann ab und sah die dünne genau so große Frau an. Obi Wan sah zu beiden auf. Tine runzelte die Stirn und sagte mit verwaschener Stimme: „ Mein Engel will gute Nacht sagen hmmm“.


	9. Es gibt immer Idioten

Die zwei Männer sahen sich an. Anakin jammerte unverständliche Flüche und Obi Wan schob seine Hände vor sein Schritt als er Padmé auf sich zu kommen sah. Satine folgte sein Blick und grinste lieb. Anakin nutzte die Chance und entzog sich Tines Mörder griff. Er schon sich zwischen Obi Wan und Wand und sagte leicht lallend: „ Nacht eure Hoheit“. Sie grinste breit und Anakin beschoss das der Nacken von seinen Mann interessanter war als gute Nacht Wünsche. Satine kraulte Obi Wans Bart und sagte: „ Wir sehen uns meine kleinen Haustiere“. Padmé warf ihnen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und sagte: „ Bis denn meine Süßen.“ Obi Wan wurde kurz zeitig von kleinen bissen abgelenkt brachte aber schließlich ein: „ Tschü“, raus. Die zwei Frauen verschwanden Händchen halten. Anakin schob seine Arme um Obi Wan und sagte: „ Taxi jetzt“. Er drückte seine Dringlichkeit an Obi Wans Hintern. 

Als sie irgendwie aus den vollen Club kamen wickelte sich schwüle Nacht Luft um sie. Anakin winkte ein Taxi ran und Obi Wan versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Es war verdammt spät aber egal wo man hin sah, man sah Menschen in Autos, aus oder in Bars, Clubs oder Discos gehen. Es war laut und aus jeden vierten Laden kam Musik. Anakin schnappte sich sein wackelnden Mann und zog ihn in das haltende Taxi. Sie landeten auf der Rückbank. Der Fahrer sah beide mit strengen Blick an und murmelte: „ Ich will da keine Flecken“. Anakin lachte und schaffte grade noch die Adresse zu sagen bevor er mit einen heißen verzweifelten Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht wurde. Obi Wans Hände fanden wieder den Weg unter Anakins Hemd. Der Taxi Fahrer sah in den Rückspiegel als einer der Männer ein Stöhnen von sich gab. Anakins Hand war in der hellen Jeans von Obi Wan verschwunden. Lange Finger liebkosen Krauses Haar und sensible Haut. Obi Wan wimmerte in Anakins Ohr. Ein Geräusch der Not. Anakin bewegte sich leicht unter sein Mann. Nach ein paar weitern Drohungen vom Fahrer und lachen so wie leises keuchen von den Männern hielt der Wagen. Aus dem Radio kam: „ These Words are my own from my heart Flow…“ Anakin öffnete die Tür und schob Obi Wan raus. Er gab den Fahrer das Geld und knallte die Autotür zu, begleitet von I Love you I Love you I Love you.... Obi Wan heftete sich an Anakin und zog ihn Richtung Haustür. Durch die Tür stürzend und sich aus den Klamotten befreiend stolperten sie Knutschend die Treppe rauf ins Schlafzimmer und aufs Bett. Anakin spürte die Kühlen Lacken unter sich und den heiß schmerzenden Biss von Obi Wan an seinen Hals. Der kleinere Mann ließ seine Hüfte in einen langsamen Rhythmus gegen Anakins Hüfte schleifen. Obi Wan verwickelte seine Hände die die Brauen Locken und fing ihn in einem Kuss. Haut auf Haut und zitterndes Einatmen. Obi Wan verteilte kleine Bisse über Anakins Rücken. Anakin wurde in Obi Wans Schoß gezogen und der rot Schopf flüsterte: „ Ich lasse dich Sterne sehen“. Anakin grinste und sagte: „ Ja Meister“. Mit den Worten knurrte Obi Wan. Die flinken Finger von Obi Wan fanden schnell ihr Ziel und ließen Anakins Hüfte zucken. Kupfer Strähnen vor schelmisch, grünlichen Augen und ein gebräunten Körper auf sein Schoß sich windend und nach mehr verlangend als nach Finger. Nasse Finger die ein und aus gingen und ein brodelnder Anakin. Helle Finger die harte warme Muskeln neckten. Anakin schnappte nach Luft und entließ ein wimmern als ihn die Finger verließen. Schnelle Küsse und kleine Flüche. Anakin rutschte auf Obi Wans harten Schwanz und entlockte ihn ein leises Stöhnen. Bewegen ein Gedanke in Anakins Kopf. Wieder helle Finger die sich um Anakins harten Schwanz wickelten. Auf und ab Bewegungen im Rhythmus ihrer Hüften. Keuchen, Stöhnen und verschwitzte Haut. Feuchtes Haar und kurze Nägel die auf heller Haut rote Halbmond hinterließen. Bisse auf brauner Haut. Anakin wurde über die Kante geschickt. Stöhnend und Buchstaben jammernd genoss er seine Entlassung.


	10. Es gibt immer Idioten

Obi Wans befleckten Finger fanden ihren Weg in Anakins Mund. Der sah Obi Wan an und wickelte seine Zunge um die Finger. Sich selbst schmeckend und den berauschenden Duft seines Mannes in der Nase schloss er die Augen und ließ Obi Wan nun den Rhythmus bestimmen. Ein paar Bisse mehr und heftige Stöße begleitet mit wimmern und Dringlichkeit kam Obi Wan mit einen rauen Stöhnen und ein gequälten: „ G, Gott.“ 

Ein ekelhaftes Klingeln ließ Anakin die Augen auf machen. Er sah sich um sein Kopf dröhnte und das helle Sonnenlicht tat in den Augen weh. Sein Mund war die Wüste aller Wüsten. Das klingeln es hörte nicht auf. Sein Blick wanderte Obi Wan entlang. Der lag auf dem Bauch. Haare die über all abstanden und einen blau gebissenen Hals. Der Mann murmelte im Schlaf. Anakin gab ihn ein Schubs und fragte mit belegter Stimme: „ Wo ist das Telefon?“ „ Nüche owa Wozimm“, war alles was aus Obi Wan kam. Anakin seufzte und stand auf. Auf den Weg in die Küche trat er ein Lila Plastik Pferd mit Glitzer Flügel weg und Fluchte. Das Telefon ging wieder. Er zog es aus dem Brot Fach und ging ran. Anakin seufzte und sagte: „ Morgen Owen, ja ich bin krank. Obi Wan auch bis irgendwann.“ Er legte auf und steckte das Telefon auf die Akku Station. Er schlich ins Bett zurück. „ Mmmmh“?, fragte Obi Wan. Anakin wickelte sich um sein Mann und Samstag wurde im Bett verbracht. Das Wochenende ging auf Montag zu. 

Der Wecker ging und Obi Wan schlich um 6:00 Uhr Morgens unter die Dusche. Anakin lag noch im tiefen Traum. Bevor er ins Bad ging drückte er seinen Mann einen Kuss zwischen die Schultern und murmelte: „ Ich liebe dich“. Anakin summte fröhlich und ließ sein Kopf wieder aufs Kissen fallen. Er hatte Nacht Dienst und die Aufgabe die Kinder zur Schule zu Bringen. Obi Wan machte sich fertig und verschwand aus dem Haus.   
Es war mal wieder kurz vor knapp als Obi Wan mit einen Becher Kaffee ins Lehrerzimmer platze. Vos zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Obi Wan zog die Schultern hoch und sagte: „ Wir zwei ein Date zum Mittag“. Der andere Professor nickte und sah Obi Wan nach der zu seinen Klassenzimmer eilte. 

Anakin kam grade aus der Schule. Er atmete die warme Luft ein und stieg in das Auto. Er grinste böse als er sich vorstellte wie Obi Wan bei den heißen Tag mit den Fahrrad zur Arbeit ist. Er beschloss sich zu Hause wieder schlafen zu legen. Die Kinder waren heute Morgen nicht mit Müsli einverstanden und meckerten die Fahrt zur Schule über ihn und waren sich einig das Er nie im Leben an das Frühstück von Daddy ran kommen würde. Luke informiere ihn über das perfekte Frühstück. Anakin war am Rande von einer waren Verzweiflung. Doch dann war die Schule da. 

In der Pause saß Obi Wan mit Quin zusammen. Der Fremdsprachen Lehrer zog an Obi Wans dünnen Stoffschal und fragte neugierig: „ Na konnte Anakin es nicht lassen dich zu Zeichnen?“ Obi Wan grinste und antwortete: „ Zu viel Alkohol. Du weißt wie die Ausflüge mit Satine und Padmé enden“. Voss lachte und sagte: „ Ja nur zu gut“. Obi Wan nickte und erwähnte: „ Tine kann man nur mit einen Alkoholspiegel von total voll ertragen.“ Quin drehte sein Sandwiche und nickte wissend. Obi Wan nippte an seinen gefühlten achten Kaffee und beobachtet zweifelnd wie Vos das Brot drehte. „ Nun esse es einfach. Mein Gott ist das Kunst Quin?“ Vos sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Obi Wan fing an zu Lachen als er den verwirrten Ausdruck seines Freundes sah. Quin nickte zum Nachbar Tisch. Obi Wan sah rüber und erblickte Opress, Xanatos und Ventress die zu den zwei rüber sahen und wild tuschelten. Ventress zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn mit verachtenden Blick an.


	11. Es gibt immer Idioten

Vos sah Obi Wan an und fragte: „ Deine?“ Der Geschichtslehrer nickte und sagte: „ Die drei sind heute schon den ganzen Tag so komisch.“ Er Strich sich über den Bart. Quin verzog das Gesicht und sagte: „ Xanatos Omegas ist in einen meiner Kurse. So unangenehm der Student.“ Obi Wan nickte und sah noch mal zu den drei. Er bekam ein bösen Blick von Opress. Dieser Typ war gruselig er hatte ein großes Tribal Tattoo im Gesicht und dunkelbraunes Strubel Haar. Er war überwiegend in schwarz gekleidet wie die anderen zwei auch. Asajj Ventress hatte Silber gefärbtes Haar und einen Undercut. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Quin. Auf den Weg zu seiner letzten Klasse für heute und sein Glück das es eine Abschluss Klasse war. Er freute sich auf ruhiges Arbeiten mit interessierten Menschen. Eine Stimme rief: „ Hey Gaynobi“. Obi Wan verzog die Augenbrauen. Ventress stellte sich vor ihn. Sie war groß und so unglaublich dünn. Kurz fragte er sich ob sie eine Essstörung hat. Er schluckte schwer als er Opress sah. Was für ein furchtbarer junger Menschen. Er grinste und packte ihn an den Schultern. Obi Wan sah ihn verwirrt an und fragte: „ Was… darf ich Bitten.. würdest du deine Finger von mir nehmen?“ Ventress lachte und sagte angeekelt: „ Da Savage jetzt hört man auch das er ein Homo ist.“ Obi Wan verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Xanatos baute sich vor ihn auf. Groß, breit mit langen schwarzen Haar und kleinen bösen braunen Augen. Er grinste schief und spuckte Obi Wan ins Gesicht. Obi Wan wurde zornig und riss sich los. Die drei verschwanden lachend. Er suchte nach einen Taschentuch und verschwand mit zorniger Laune zu seinen Unterricht. Die drei sollten Morgen nach den Unterricht eine Ansage bekommen die Strafarbeit nach sich ziehen sollte. 

Obi Wan kam mit den Kindern grade vom Spielplatz. Die zwei waren reif für die Dusche und die Uhr sagte es sei Zeit das Abendessen zu machen. Er sah die zwei Kinder an. Luke hatte Sand im Haar und war damit sehr Unglücklich. Leia neckte ihn und zog sich ein dünnen Stock aus den Haar. Obi Wan schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „ So meine Lieben! Duschen! Leia verzog das Gesicht und Luke war schon auf den Weg ins Bad. Obi Wan suchte schnell Sachen zum Duschen zusammen und ließ Luke als erstes Duschen. Der Junge war so sensibel. Leia saß in der Küche und sah ihnen Vater zu der das Abendbrot machte. Luke kam aus den Bad und wurde von Leia geschubst als sie Duschen ging. Der Junge jammerte. Als die Kinder fertig waren hörte sich Obi Wan an was sie mit Ahsoka nach der Schule gemacht haben und wie die Schule war.

Anakin sah auf die Uhr. Er schnaufte es war erst 20:00 Uhr. Sein Handy ging. Er wischte über den Bildschirm. „ Dad gute Nacht“. Die Köpfe der Kinder tauchten auf. Anakin grinste: „ Gute Nacht ihr zwei“, sagte Er und sah die zwei an. Leia gab ihn ein Luft Kuss und Luke sagte: „ Wir lieben dich Dad “. Anakin wollte grade antworten da waren sie schon Weg. Er sah jetzt Obi Wan. Der grinste und fragte: „ Meldest du dich in einer ruhigen Minute?“ Anakin nickte. Obi Wan flüsterte: „ Ich liebe dich“. Anakin grinste und erwiderte laut: „ Ich liebe dich auch“. Die Kinder schrien: „ Iiii Dad zu viele Infos. Ja das will keiner hören“. Obi Wan lachte und das Gespräch endete. 

Es war nicht der Wecker der ihn weckte. Er machte die Augen auf und sah Luke vor sein Bett. Sein Blick ging zum Wecker. Kurz vor Sechs. Er schnaufte. Luke kletterte in sein Bett und sagte: „ Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Obi Wan streckte sich und sagte verschlafen: „ Wir müssen jetzt eh auf stehen.“ In dem Moment kam Leia und rief: „ Raus aus den Bett“. Obi Wan stand auf. Die Kinder lachten als sie sahen das er eine zu große Schlafhose trug. Er sah an sich runter und grinste.


	12. Es gibt immer Idioten

Um seine Füße wickelte sich der zulange Stoff und sah aus wie Hufen. Als sie grade beim Frühstücken waren kam Anakin rein. Er rief: „ Guten Morgen“. Es folgte ein Chor von: „ guten Morgen Dad aus der Küche. Das Haus roch nach Kaffee und Speck mit Rührei. Er warf ein kurzen Blick in die Küche. Obi Wan kam auf ihn zu und Küsste ihn begleitet von bä und iiis im Hintergrund. Er küsste zurück. Obi Wan löste sich von Anakin und setzte sich wieder. Anakin zog seine Kinder in eine Umarmung und sagte: „ Ich wünsche euch heute ein schönen Tag“. Luke grinste und schüttelte sich. Er hasste es wenn sein Vater nach Desinfektionsmittel roch. Anakin verschwand ins Bett und Obi Wan machte sich mit den Kindern zur Schule auf. 

„Wieder einmal zu spät“, rief Quin im zu als er wie vom Bösen verfolgt den Flur entlang lief. Quin hielt ihn einen Kaffee entgegen. Obi Wan griff ihn im laufen und kam zusammen mit seinen Studenten in der Klasse an. Die Studenten setzten sich und Obi Wan öffnete die Fenster in den stickigen Raum der nach Gummi roch. Als er die drei Schüler sah ging er auf sie zu und sagte: „Sie alle drei bleiben nach den Unterricht“. Er wandte sich ab und ging zur Tafel. Die geöffnete Tafel gab die Sicht auf den Satz Skynobi ist eine Schwuchtel frei. Einige Studenten meckerten über so eine kindische Aktion andere musste Grinsen. Obi Wan Blick ging zu der Dreier Gruppe in der Ecke. Sie Lachen und riefen: „ Na da stehen ja richtige Fakten“. Obi Wan schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er schnaufte und sagte: „ Danke für diese Unreife Vorstellung“. Entnervt wischte er die Beleidigung ab und wollte zum Unterrichts Thema kommen als die drei aufstanden. Obi Wan sah sie fragend an. Opress grinste und sagte: „ Sorry Gaynobi aber ich habe kein Respekt vor Homos“. Das brachte Xanatos zum Lachen. Die Gruppe ging mit den Worten: „ So was wie du ist Krank“. Obi Wan sah sich fassungslos um. Er versuchte mit dieser Demütigung vor der gesamten Klasse klar zu kommen. Eine Schülerin stand auf und Obi Wan ließ sich auf sein Stuhl hinten Schreibtisch fallen. Sie grinste beschämt und sagte: „ Wir wollten heute das erste Kappel besprechen“. Er sah sie an und sagte: „Ja ja genau.“ Die Studenten konzentrierten sich auf ihre Arbeit. 

Anakin rappelte sich aus dem Bett und suchte nach seinen Handy in 20 Minuten hatte Obi Wan Pause. Als er sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche fand klingelte es auch schon. Er ging ran und ein total verwirrter Obi Wan plapperte los. Anakin fragte verschlafen: „ Was ist los Muffin?“ Erneut Obi Wans verwirre Stimme und tausend Worte eins klang verzweifelter als das erste. Anakin Wollte grade antworten doch alles was er sagte war: „ Ich Hole dich ab. Wann hast du Schuss?“ Obi Wan antwortete: „ 15 Uhr 30. Anakin überlegte. Er hätte so etwas Zeit für sein Mann. „ alles klar“, war seine Antwort. Anakin erzählte ihn noch von seiner Schicht. Die Pause war zu kurz und Obi Wan verabschiedete sich mit ein: „ Ich liebe dich“. Anakin wieder holte Obi Wans Worte mit ein ich dich auch. 

Als Obi Wan grade auf den war die Uni zu verlassen kreuzte Xanatos sein Weg. Obi Wan blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah ihn an. Der junge Mann sah ihn an. Die anderen zwei tauchten auf und sahen aus wie eine Sekte des Bösen. Es war Opress der sich vor ihn aufbaute und sagte: „ Ich werde alles tun um so was wie dich los zu werden. Arschficker wie du gehören zu Kinderfickern weg gesperrt.“ Obi Wan sah zu den anderen zwei. Der Tätowierte Mann schnaufte verachtend und sagte: „ Dir sollten die Kinder weggenommen werden.“ „ ja“, zischte Asajj. Xanatos wollte ihn grade zu einer Wand drängen als sie Schritte hörten. Sie zogen sich von ihren Lehrer zurück. Anakin kam ihn entgegen. Die Gruppe sah zu Anakin der Obi Wan in eine Umarmung und ein Kuss zog. Die Gruppe verschwand mit leisen Flüchen und unverständlichen Beleidigungen. Anakin sah der Gruppe nach und wandte sich sein Mann zu.


	13. Es gibt immer Idioten

Der grinste ihn an. Die zwei gingen Richtung Tür. Anakin fragte: „ Was war jetzt los?“ Der rot Schopf seufzte und sagte: „ Ach nichts ich war nur so verwirrt von den Benehmen der drei Studenten die du grade mit erlebt hast“. Anakin sah sein Mann nachdenklich an und murmelte: „ So so.“ Obi Wan nickte und sprach: „Ich habe überreagiert vergessen wir das“. Anakin war nun misstrauisch und sagte: „ Lüge mich nicht an Skynobi“. Obi Wan grinste und fragte: „ Was ist mit den Kindern?“ Sein Mann fuhr sich durchs Lockige Haar und sagte: „ Ahsoka bringt sie um 17 Uhr nach Hause.“ Anakin befestigte das Rad von sein Mann am Auto und sagte: „ Komm ich fahre dich Heim. Wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben“. Obi Wan lachte und sagte: „ So Lange mein Bruder dich nicht erwischt“. Anakin schob ihn ins Auto und fuhr los. 

Die Kinder waren im Bett und Obi Wan saß über Schulkram als ihm die Worte und das Aussehen von Opress durch den Kopf gingen. Draußen zog ein Hitzegewitter auf. Obi Wan beschloss nach einer kurzen Dusche würde es ihn besser gehen. Anakin hatte ihn den Rest ihres zusammen seins immer wieder gefragt ob alles gut ist. Er dachte sich. Ich werde doch mit meinen eigenen Schüler fertig ohne mich hinter meinen Mann zu verstecken wie eins meiner Kinder. Er ging Duschen. Das Gewitter zog mit lautem Donner und grellen Blitzen über die kleine Vorstadt. Obi Wan stand in T-Shirt und dunkelroter Schlafhose auf den Balkon und rauchte. Als er ins Bett wollte sah er Leia und Luke auf seiner Bettseite liegen. Sie sahen ihn an und wollten grade was sagen. Doch er grinste nur und nickte. Anakin hatte auch Angst vor Gewitter. Er legte sich auf Anakins Seite und die Kinder kamen in seine Arme. In der Nacht Träumte er von seinen drei Problem Studenten. Der Wecker riss ihn aus den Schlaf. Er schreckte hoch und schubste ausversehen Luke vom Bett. Der kam verwirrt zurück aufs Bett und sah sich verschlafen um. Leia lag quer im Bett. Obi Wan seufzte und stand auf um Frühstück zu machen. Sie waren grade aus der Haustür als Anakin kam. Er lief müde auf die drei zu und packte sich sein Mann. Obi Wan küsste ihn müde und weigerte sich für ein paar Minuten aus seiner Umarmung zu gehen. Die Kinder quengelten. Anakin gähnte und drückte sein Mann die Auto Schlüssel in die Hand. Quin sah auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz vor Neun und in fünfzehn Minuten würde der Unterricht anfangen. Kaum gedacht platze Obi Wan rein. Quin drückte ihn eine Tasse in die Hand. Obi Wan nahm einen dankbaren Schluck bevor er angeekelt die Flüssigkeit in die Tasse spuckte. „ widerlich das ist ja Tee. Willst du mich zum kotzen bringen?“, war die Frage. Quin grinste und sagte: „ Sorry das war wohl meine.“ Obi Wan nickte und nahm ihn die andere Tasse ab um sich dann zu sein Schülern auf zu machen. Der Unterricht verlief ruhig und die drei fielen wenig auf. Obi Wan war für den Augenblick zufrieden. 

Anakin saß grade in der Übergabe und stellte sich vor wie das Krankenhaus wohl in Zukunft aus sehen würde mit Robotern oder Aliens die mehr medizinisches wissen haben als Menschen. Padmé Stupste ihn an.   
Der Tag wollte nicht vergehen. Anakin verbrachte den größten Teil der Zeit damit Medikamente und Spritzen zu geben und sich Ezras Beziehungsprobleme anzuhören. 

Obi Wan war für den Rest der Unterrichtszeit in Abschluss Klassen und freute sich dem Abend mit sein Mann zu verbringen. 

Als er zu seinen Wagen kam blieb ihn fast das Herz stehen. Die Reifen waren alle platt und der Lack zerkratzte. Auf den Scheiben stand in rot Homo. Obi Wan jaulte verzweifelt und zog sein Handy um Fotos zu machen. Eine Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Flüchen. Er fuhr rum die Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht die Laune auf den Null Punkt.


	14. Es gibt immer Idioten

. Quin stand neben ihn und legte sein Arm um Obi Wans Schultern. Obi Wan fuhr sich durchs Haar und sagte mit entsetzten Ton: „ Ich muss ihn abschleppen lassen. Anakin wird mich töten.“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Quin drückte ihn und sagte: „ Nicht Weinen kleiner ich nehme dich mit“. Obi Wan sah ihn böse aus einen roten Gesicht an. Quin lachte und zog ihn mit. 

Sie holten die Kinder ab auf dem Weg rief er Bail an und lieh sich sein Wagen. Danach rief er den Abschleppdienst und die Werkstadt von Anakins Vater an. Als alles geklärt war ging er die Kinder holen. Quin wartete ungeduldig im Auto er musste noch Alaja ab holen. Die Kinder riefen entzückt: „ Onkel Quin!“ Ihr Blick ging zu ihren Vater und Leia sagte breit grinsend: „ Oh Daddy, Dad wird dich töten.“ Obi Wan nickte wissend und Quin lachte laut. Quin setzte die Bande von Skynobis ab und fuhr. Bail hatte ihn sein Wagen schon dort hin gestern mit der Notiz Schlüssel in Briefkasten. Obi Wan grinste. Die Kinder wollten grade zum Spielen ab hauen als Obi Wan die beide an den Schultern Packe und sagte: „ Hausaufgaben“. Die Zwillinge versuchten zu diskutieren doch ohne Ergebnis. 

Anakin kam zu Tür rein und rief: „ Muffin sag mir bitte warum das Auto bei mein Dad ist?“ Obi Wan setzte sich grade auf die Couch. Ein zerstreuter Anakin setzte sich neben ihn hin und sah ihn fragend an. Obi Wan fühlte sich wie ein Kind was verpetzt wurde und seine Tat jetzt selber gestehen muss. Er seufzte und jammerte: „ Wie soll ich es sagen?“ „ grade raus“, schlug Anakin vor. Von oben war noch das Hörspiel von Luke zu hören. Eine Stimme rief: Solo der größte Jedi der Galaxie. Anakin verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: „ Scheiß Star fight“. Er sah sein Mann wieder an. Der erzählte ihn alles von dem was seine Problem Studenten sagten bis zu dem das er so ein Hass nicht nachvollziehen kann aber das er auch nicht mit jeden Problem ihn belästigen will. Er sah Anakin an und sagte: „ Du hast ja auch dein Stress mit Dr. Mundi.“ Anakin zog sein Mann in eine Umarmung und sagte: „ du musst was machen.“ Obi Wan entgegnete: „ Ich habe Herrn Yoda in Kenntnis gesetzt er wollte sich darum kümmern. Ich werde morgen Antwort bekommen. Es ist auch eine Anzeige wegen Sachbeschädigung gemacht.“ Anakin küsste ihn. Ein Kuss den keiner brechen wollte bis sie Luft brauchten. Anakin beugte sich über Obi Wan der sich zurück legte. Hände die dem Rücken entlang glitten. Eine Zunge die ihre Nasse Spur auf heller Haut mit Sommersprossen zog. Getauchte Liebes Bekenntnis. Langsames schleifen von Anakins Hüfte an Obi Wans. Grüngraue Augen trafen auf reines blau. Ein Kribbeln von Obi Wans Bart an Anakins Haut. Finger die sich in Haar verwickelten. Leises keuchen und schneller Atem. Hitze zwischen zwei Körpern. Kleidung die laut los auf den kühlen Boden fiel. Ein leichter Schauer als Obi Wan die kühle Luft an sich spürte. Ein langer Kuss und feuchte Finger die wussten wo sie hin wollten. Ein süßer Schmerz der durch Obi Wans Körper sang. Stampfte Küsse und die Finger wurden durch ein harten Schwanz ersetzt. Ein leises wimmern von Obi Wan. Hitze die Anakin umwickelte. Ein erster Stoß und ein Stöhnen. Hände die sich um eine harte Erregung legten. Reibung die ein keuchendes Bitte aus Obi Wans Mund entlockten. Die Bewegungen von Anakin wurden schneller und härter. Verschwitzte Haut und Kratzer. Anakin schickte Obi Wan über die Kante. Sterne Darling. Der ältere Mann war ein wimmerndes durcheinander. Anakin legte seine Stirn auf die von Obi Wan und sah ihn an. Er war so nahe an der Kante des Wegseins. Wieder Hitze so viel glühende Hitze. Helle Finger in braunen Locken und ein verschleierter Blick. Anakin war weg. Er keuchte knurrte und versuchte Luft zu holen. Obi Wan schob ihn eine Hand auf den Mund. „ Schsch Darling“.


	15. Es gibt immer Idioten

Anakin fühlte sich Knochenlos und sackte auf sein Mann. Der legte seine Arme um ihm. 

Als sie wieder klar wurden sah Obi Wan, Anakin mit einen katzenhaften Lächeln an und fragte: „ Was würdest du von einer Dusche halten?“ Anakin streckte sich und zog Obi Wan mit hoch. Nach dem sie aus der Dusche kamen war es so um die 23:00 Uhr. Obi Wan schnaufte er sollte schlafen. 

Am nächsten Tag war es wie immer. Obi Wan Frühstücke mit den Kindern. Anakin schlief noch. Obi Wan brachte die Zwillinge weg und fuhr zur Uni. Dort angekommen war Quin schon da mit Kaffee und fragenden Blicken. Obi Wan dankte wie immer für den Kaffee und verschob die Unterhaltung auf die Pause. Kurz vor seiner Klasse wurde er von Direktor Yoda abgefangen. Obi Wan sah den kleinen Mann an der sich auf sein Stock lehnte und seine Brille zurecht schob. Yoda sah zu Obi Wan rauf und sagte mit rauer Stimme: „ Ausgeschlossen wurden die 3 Studenten von dein Unterricht für eine Woche.“ Obi Wan nickte und bedankte sich. Der kleine Mann lächelte und ging. Obi Wan verschwand in seine Klasse. Der Tag war ohne Probleme gelaufen. Er traf sich mit Quin. 

Anakin hatte es sich heute zur Aufgabe gemacht Padmé zu jeden Patienten zu verfolgen und Dr. Mundi aus den Weg zu gehen. Padmé sah ihn genervt an und fragte: „ Also gut was willst du mir sagen.“ Anakin kratzte sich in Nacken und erzählte ihr was mit ihren Auto passiert war. Sie sah ihn geschockt an und fragte: „ Geht es Obi Wan gut nicht das er bedroht wird oder weiß der Oberarzt.“ Anakin grinste und sagte: „ Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Sie sah ihn an und sagte ernst: „ Tine sollte ihn begleiten.“ Anakins Augen wurden groß. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

Die Kinder saßen auf der Couch und sahen Fernsehen. Sie waren in Schlaf Sachen. Anakin kam rein und rief ein leises: „ Hallo“ Die Kinder rannten in den Flur und fielen Anakin in die Arme. Sie riefen: „ Du musst uns im Bett bringen“. Er stellte seine Sachen weg und nickte. Sein Blick suchte Obi Wan. Der war in der Küche und Wusch ab. Anakin sah die Kinder an und sagte: „ Geht schon mal hoch.“ Die zwei tauschten Blicke und nickten. Anakin ging zu Obi Wan. Der zog dieses mal ihn in sein Arm und Küsste ihn. Die Kinder riefen von oben. Anakin grinste und ging rauf.

Am Abend lagen beide im Halbschlaf auf der Couch, aneinander gekuschelt. Als Anakin aufwachte hatte Obi Wan einen Albtraum. Anakin sah ihn an und rüttelte ihn wach. Obi Wan sah ihn erschrocken an. Anakin zog sein Mann in eine Umarmung und tröstete ihn mit kleinen Küssen. Sie verschwanden in das Schlafzimmer. Kuschelten sich ein und schliefen weg. Der neue Tag begann wie die anderen. Obi Wan ging mit Quin zu den Klassen und genoss die Stille und das Unterrichten. 

Anakin machte seine Routine auf der Arbeit und konnte nicht anders als Padmé zu Ärgern. 

Der Tag verging wie im Flug. Obi Wan ging zum Packplatz wo Bails Auto stand. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Eine Stimme. Er stoppte. Opress. Obi Wan fuhr rum. Ein Schlag mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Schmerzen und der Geschmack von Blut. Ein Frauen Lachen. Schwarze lange Haare und ein schnappen nach Luft. Ein Mann lachte noch ein Schlag und stechende Schmerzen. Schreien ohne Ton. Panik keine Luft. Die Lunge schmerzt. Erde in der Nase und im Mund. Rot schwarz er sah nichts mehr. Ein Gedanke der Boden. Blut und Schmerzen die nicht aufhörten. Tränen die er nicht aufhalten konnte. Noch ein Tritt und er schrie sein Körper verkrampfte sich vor Schmerz. Ein Bitte zwischen wimmern. Lachen und etwas nasses in seinem Gesicht.


	16. Es gibt immer Idioten

Wärme und das Wort Homo. Ein Gedanke o Gott Pisse. Schmerzen bei den Versuch sich zu bewegen. Plötzlich war er weg. 

Quin hörte Geschrei auf den Packplatz und lief hin. Er brüllte und die drei Gestalten verschwanden. Er sah zu den Mann auf den Boden. Sein Herz schlug schnell und ein Gefühl der Übelkeit überkam ihn. Er hockte sich neben den Körper und sah Obi Wan. Sofort rief er einen Krankenwagen. 

Eine geschockte Padmé kam in den Pausen Raum und sagte mit panisch hoher stimme: „ Obi Wan ist bewusstlos, gleich hier! Anakin er wurde zusammen geschlagen“. Anakin drehte sich der Magen. Kochende Wut und rauschende Angst stiegen in ihn auf. Er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr Atmen zu können. Quin kam auf Anakin zu zog ihn in seine Arme und nickte Padmé zu. Die Telefonierte plötzlich panisch. Anakin sah Quin an. Padmé sah die zwei Männer an. „ Er wird behandelt“, brachte sie raus. Anakin sah sie an. 

Als Obi Wan auf wachte saßen Anakin und Quin neben ihn. Anakin sah ihn besorgt an. Obi Wan grinste unter Schmerzen. Die Tür ging auf und eine besorgte Tine kam mit Padmé rein. Anakin gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Padmé sah Obi Wan an und sagte: „ Du hattest Glück das es keine Brüche gab oder schlimmer. Wenn alles gut heilt kannst du in Zwei Wochen raus. Obi Wan verdrehte die Augen und fragte: „ Wo sind die Kinder?“ Tine Strich ihn über den Kopf und sagte: „ Mein Engel hat sie zu Ahsoka gebracht.“ Obi Wan nickte. Anakin fragte: „ Willst du jetzt die Uni wechseln?“ Obi Wan verschränkte seine Finger mit Anakins und sagte: „ Nein“. Tine fragte: „ Warum nicht wo hin wo mehr Toleranz ist?“ Obi Wan sah sie an und antwortete: „ Idioten gibt immer egal wo du bist.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte damit auf die noch immer Stack verbreitete Verachtung von Homosexuellen aufmerksam machen. In meinen Augen sind diese Menschen, die andere wegen ihrer Sexualität verurteilen oder bedrohen einfach nur Idioten.


End file.
